deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquistador/Bio
Conquistador is the term widely used to refer to the Spanish soldiers, explorers, and adventurers who brought much of the Americas under the control of Spain in the 15th through the 19th centuries following Europe's discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492. The leaders of the conquest of the Aztec Empire were Hernán Cortés and Pedro de Alvarado. Francisco Pizarro led the conquest of the Incan Empire. The Conquistadors in the Americas were more a volunteer militia than an actual organized military. They had to supply their own materials, weapons and horses. Some were supported by a government, such as Hernan Cortes' by Spain. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by Samurai234) In a Mongolian campsite, a Mongol is sitting near a tent, sharping his scmitar with a rock. Suddenly, he hears what appears to be the sound of a horse galloping. He looks up but sees nothing. Unaware to him, the sound was actually from a Conquistador riding on his horse. The Conquistador loads a bolt on his crossbow and fires. The bolt misses the Mongol, but startles him. The Mongol looks and sees the Conquistador preparing to fire another bolt. The Mongol quickly mounts on his horse and rides at the Conquistador, bow and arrow in hand. The Mongol fires an arrow that hits the Conquistador in the leg. The Conquistador angrily pulls the arrow out of his leg and load his arquebus and fires. He misses the Mongol, but the sound of the gun startles the Mongolian horse. The Conquistador mounts on his horse and charges at the Mongol, lance in hand. The Mongol charges at him, lasso in hand. The Mongol tries to get the lasso around the Conquistador's neck, but the Conquistador grabs the lasso and yanks the mongol off his horse. The Mongol retreats back to camp, withn the Conquistador not far behind. The Mongol approachs his tent and grabs his lance. The Mongol bursts out from the tent and uses the lance's hook to pull the Conquistador off his horse. The Mongol tries to finish the Conquistador off, but the lance ends up gettting stuck in the ground, so he unsheaths his Scmitar while the Conquistador unsheaths his sword. The two warrior each swing thier weapons, each trying to edge until The Mongol kicks the Conquistador to the ground. Acting fast, however, the Conquistador quickly points his sword up, causing the Mongol to impale himself on the sword as he rushed in to finish him off. The Conquistador kicks the dead mongol off him, raises his sword in the air, and yells "¡Viva los Conquistadores!". Expert's Opinion The experts thought the reason why the Conquistador won was because even though the mongol had the most effective weapon in this fight, his horseback archery, the Conquistador had the better weapons(actually having a gunpowder weapon), and bettter armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Musketeers of the Guard (by KevlarNinja) Musketeer: Conquistador: In a fort, a squad of Musketeers are haveing a break. The leader is haveing his mug refilled. The female server smiles at him seductively and the Musketeer chuckles in response. Suddenly, a French ﻿scout quickly limps over to the Musketeers. He tells them some attackers are comeing and that one of them shot him in the leg. They go over to the top of the fort's walls and see the attackers; a group of Conquistadors on horse-back. As the Conquistadors charge ahead, one fires a crossbow, hitting a Musketeer hit in between the eyes. Musketeer: Conquistador: As the people in the fort run for safety, the Musketeers go to get there weapons, but the Conquistador leader shoots a second musketeer in the back of the head with the same Arquebus that he used to wound the scout. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Musketeers open the gates to strike back. One Musketeer kills a Conquistador with a head shot with his Musket. Musketeer: Conquistador: The leader throws a Grenade, which kills both a Conquistador and his horse. Musketeer: Conquistador: A thrid Musketeer shoots a Conquistador in the right eye with his Wheellock Pistol. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Wheellock Musketeer tries to shoot yet another Conquistador, but the Conquistador stabs a lance through his head before he can even blink. Musketeer: Conquistador: One Musketeer stabs the lance Conquistador in the side with his Rapier, hitting his left lung. Musketeer: Conquistador: The leader comes off his horse and attacks the Musketeer. He cuts the Rapier in half with his sword. He then cuts off the Musketeer's arm. Musketeer: Conquistador: The Conquistador and Musketeer leaders soon get into a duel. After a while, the Musketeer stabs the Conquistador in the sword arm with his Main Gauche and then stabs him in the throat with his Rapier. Musketeer: Conquistador: The people, who have been watching the battle from hiding, clap and cheer for there hero. To show off a little bit, the Musketeer raises his blood-stained Rapier in the air. Expert's Opinion The Musketeers defeated the Conquistadors because they had many more gunpowder-based weapons that were more modern with faster rates of fire and they had a much greater advantage in technology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Musketeers of the Guard (by Goddess of Despair) Musketeers Conquistadors The musketeers approach the Aztec temple and spot the conquistadors exiting with gold. The lead musketeer looks at the conquistadors angrily. Mexico was France’s territory. He lifts and fires his flintlock rifle, his companions follow and the volley riddles a conquistador with bullets. The conquistadors respond to the attack by firing a volley at the French with their arquebus, managing to headshot a musketeer. The musketeers spilt up after the volley, as the conquistadors reload. One conquistador drops his arquebus in favor of a crossbow and fires a bolt at the fleeing musketeers. The bolt meets its mark at the back of a musketeer’s head. A musketeer turns and fires his wheel lock pistol at the Spaniards, but the shot never reaches the conquistadors. The conquistadors begin to pursue the fleeing musketeers into a wooded area. The conquistadors look around cautiously. Suddenly, a musketeer blasts a conquistador in the throat with his wheel lock. He ducks into the brush and begins to reload as a conquistador rushes towards him, espada ropera drawn. The musketeer lifts his pistol at the Spaniard, but the weapon doesn’t fire. Enraged the musketeer quickly drops the pistol and draws his rapier. He thrusts for chest but the blade does nothing to the armor. The conquistador slashes with his espada ropera, which is barely blocked by a main gauche. The musketeer shoves the conquistador back and before he could recover, thrusted his rapier into his arm. Another musketeer appears from the brush and thrusts a pike into the conquistador’s side. The musketeer reaches down for his pistol, but a arquebus round interrupts him and is hurled directly into his skull. The conquistador begins to reload as his comrade approaches the musketeer with his alabarda. He slashes diagonally, grazing the musketeer’s cheek. The musketeer responds by thrusting his pike, but the conquistador dodges and strikes overhead, breaking the pike. The musketeer quickly draws his rapier and main gauche. The conquistador thrusts his alabarda at the musketeer, who side steps and thrusts the rapier into his throat. The musketeer looks up and is met with an arquebus round to the chest. The conquistador turns and draws his espada ropera as the musketeer lifts his wheel lock pistol. The musketeer smirks and pulls the trigger only for the weapon to jam. He quickly inspects his gun as the conquistador draws closer. He clears the jam and lifts the pistol as the Spaniard’s sword falls upon the musketeer. Expert's Opinion This is a close fight, but the conquistadors were able to conquer the French for several reasons. First off, the Rapier, despite having the main gauche, lacked the power of the espada ropera. The pike was best off being used against cavalry, not foot soldiers. The wheel lock pistol's jams and lack of range made it easy picking for an accurate crossbowman. The only advantage the Muskteers had was the musket, which on its own couldn't give the Musketeers the win. '''Conquistadors '''are the deadliest warrior! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Ming Soldier (by KevlarNinja) Ming Warrior: 12345 Conquistador: 12345 In a South American jungle, a group of Conquistadors on horseback are looking for Aztec riches. Meanwhile, some Ming Warriors, who have sailed there from China, are looking to expand the empire. They see the Conquistadors and the leader tells them to attack. Two Mings get there Matchlock Muskets and fire, hitting one Conquistador in the arm and a second in the neck. Conquistador: 1234 The Conquistador leader yells in Spanish "Return fire!" One Conquistador fires his Arquebus, killing the Ming that injured his fellow soldier. Ming Warrior: 1234 The Mings run away to find some shelter as the Conquistadors follow. The remaining Matchlock Ming is falling behind because of all his weapons, so he throws his Musket away and fires a few rounds from his Repeating Crossbow at a Conquistador. Most of them bounce off his chest armor, but one hit's him in the leg. He stops to pull it out and then laughs mockingly at the Ming. The Injured Conquistador tries to kill the Ming with his lance and he does, impaling the Ming, but beacause of his arm, the lance is a little to the left. Ming Warrior: 123 The Ming leader says at there fort, at a lost Aztec city, "We must defend the fort from those barbarians!" "Yes sir!" answer the other two Mings. They run up to the top of a nearby temple, except for one who stands guard at the temple steps. The Conquistadors come to the city. They get off there horses. The Injured Conquistador runs up to the Ming guard, who is armed with a Nangseon spear. The guard hits the Conquistador on the chest with the branched side of his spear, but his attacker's armor breaks the branches. Luckly for the Ming, one of branches breaks off and hit's the Conquistador in the face. The Ming finishes the job by stabing him in the neck with his spear tip. Conquistador: 123 The Conquistador with the bad leg fires his crossbow, hitting the guard in the head. Ming Warrior: 12 The Conquistador laughs, but then stops and drops dead from the poison from the Repeating Crossbow bolt. Conquistador: 12 Still in surprise from what just happend, the Conquistadors run towards the temple. They run up the steps and one pulls out his Sabre, yelling a battle cry. He blindsides a Ming, stabbing him in the chest. Ming Warrior: 1 The Ming leader cuts of his leg below the knee with his Dao and the Conquistador falls to his death down the temple steps. Conquistador: 1 The Ming turns around and the Conquistador and Ming start to duel. The Ming tries to downward chop his opponent, but he dodges it and the Ming brakes his Dao on a rock altar. The Conquistador chops off the Ming's head. Ming Warrior: The Conquistador holds his sabre up in the air and shouts in Spanish "For Spain!" Expert's Opinion The Conquistadors won this fight because of their superior weaponry and armor that was able to stop the weapons of the Ming Warriors, and because of their combat on mounted warfare. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Caribbean Pirate (by Wassboss) Pirate: Conquistador: A pirate ship docks off the coast of South America. Out of the ship come 5 pirates ready to explore this new land. 2 of them have Blunderbuss’s and the other three have of them have flintlock pistols. They all are armed with cutlasses. They look around and slowly make their way inland. From the top of a hill 5 conquistador’s watch the pirates. Two of them are on horseback, but the other three are on foot. The lead conquistador points at the pirates and the three on foot pull out their arquebus’s and aim at the pirates. The leader instructs them to fire and they do so but they only hit one pirate. The pirates look up and see the conquistadors on top of the hill. The horsemen charge down the hill with their footmen close behind. The pirates ready their guns and wait for the conquistador’s too reach them. The first horseman charges at them but one of the pirates fires their blunderbuss hitting the conquistador square in the chest. The leader charges down on his horse and impales the blunderbuss pirate with his lance. The other three conquistadors reach the bottom of the hill and one fires his crossbow hitting the other blunderbuss wielding pirate right between the eyes. The pirate leader pulls out a flintlock and fires at the horseman but only succeeds in hitting the horse. The horse collapses and the lead conquistador has no choice but to put it out of its misery. The pirate leader pulls out another flintlock and fires at the crossbow wielder hitting him in the neck. The other two conquistadors pull out there sword and charge at the pirates. The pirate leader pulls out a boarding axe and throws it hitting one of the conquistador’s in the head. The pirate leader smirks and turns around and finds himself with a sword too his face. The conquistador leader stabs it forward, the sword going through the pirates head and coming out the other side. Meanwhile the other pirate pulls out his cutlass and starts to duel with the other conquistador. However the sabre shatters and the pirate slices the conquistadors head clean off. He turns to see how his captain is getting on and sees his body, crumpled in a heap on the floor. He shouts in surprise and the lead conquistador almost cuts his hand off. The pirate comes to his senses and dodges another strike from the conquistador. They duel for a bit until the cutlass is knocked out of the pirates hands. The conquistador hits the pirate with the hilt of the sword knocking him down. The pirate falls to his knees and the conquistador points the tip of his sword at the pirates head smiling. The pirate however picks up some sand and throws it at the conquistador, getting him in the eye, blurring his vision. The pirate then gets up and pulls out another flintlock. He levels it at the conquistadors head and fires killing him. The pirate yells in victory and walks back to the ship. Expert's Opinion The pirates won because their weapons were much better and because they did not fight fairly. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joseon Soldier (by Kazanshin) The Joseon Dynasty rules unchallenged in Korea during this period of the early 16th century. Nobody would ever suspect a Japanese invasion, how delusional. However, there was one thing that bothered the Koreans: a group of European missionaries, who came to spread their “word of God". The local monks were already expressing their discontent on their presence. With the expanding influence of Christianity, there could only be one meaning: a religious invasion. The emperor responded with power. He ordered a group of five warriors to assassinate the Westerners. No religious uproar would be tolerated. The five conquistadors escort a group of missionaries. They walk near a Neo-Confucianism temple, which they intend to dethrone as the leading religion of the area. However, they aren't aware of the group of eyes watching them. The conquistadors follow their captain, chatting with each other, unsuspecting of anything. Suddenly, a loud, sharp sound. Instinctively, the captain tackles one of the missionaries to the ground. A bullet of cold lead grazes his steel helmet. “¡Todos, a tus armas! (Everyone, to your weapons!)” Joseon: 5 Conquistadors : 5 The conquistadors draw their weapons while the missionaries run away. Two draw their arquebus, one grabs his halberd, another grabs his espada ropera, as the captain takes out his crossbow. Soon, they see their enemies. A group of five Korean soldiers, armed with swords, polearms and muskets. “¡A la carga! (Charge!)” “돌격! (Charge!) The two sides fire their muskets. The Joseons miss their shots, but so do the conquistadors. The Spanish captain fires his crossbow, hitting a Korean in the shoulder. The injured warrior yells in pain and holds his wound. The fighters who charged meet between the two sides and engage. The sword armed conquistador thrusts at his opponent, who deflects the attack with his Geom sword. The Joseon swings his sword sideways, but the conquistador manages to block the swing with his espada, then kick the Asian away. The Joseon thrusts with his sword, but the Spaniard moves away, then swings his own sword, but is blocked by the Korean’s shield. The Joseon bashes the Spanish in the face with the shield, then attempts to stab, but the Conquistador kicks again, saving his life. The Conquistador then thrust violently before the Joseon can recover, stabbing through his chest and killing him. Joseon: 4 The other Spanish, with his halberd, engages two Joseon warriors at the same time. One of the two swings down his hyeopdo, but the Conquistador parries the attack with his weapon. The other warrior, with his Jedok Geom out, charges at the Spaniard, but is repelled by the superior reach of the halberd. The Conquistador swings his halberd wildly, making the two Koreans jump back. The Conquistador thrusts his weapon at one of the Joseon warriors, who steps aside and swings his hyeopdo. The polearm hits the Conquistador in the head, dazing him with pain and damaging the helmet, but unable to deal lethal damage.The other Joseon tries to slash at the European with his sword, but is shot in the head by one of the arquebus armed Conquistador. Joseon: 3 The sword armed Conquistador rushes to aid his ally and swings his espada at the Korean, who blocks with his hyeopdo. The Korean thrusts once again, but is again dodged. The dazed Spanish recovers and faces the Joseon. But this time, one of the Korean musketeers fires, hitting the halberd armed Conquistador through the neck. Conquistadors: 4 The Conquistador captain fires his crossbow once again, impaling the first injured Joseon through the head. Joseon: 2 The sword armed Conquistador swings down his sword but is blocked by the hyeopdo's pole. He then uses his free hand to punch the Joseon warrior in the face, then throw a wild sideways swing at the dazed Asian, decapitating him. Joseon: 1 The sword armed Conquistador regroups with his friends as the remaining Korean musketeer charges angrily at the opponents, then throws his grenade at them. The captain and the musketman manage to roll away, but the Conquistador swordsman gets his legs blown up, while the other is completely obliterated. Conquistador: 2 “¡Cuidar de él! ¡Lo mataré yo mismo! (Take care of him (wounded)! I’ll kill him myself!)” The captain shouts as he throws his crossbow aside and draws his Espada Ropera and grabs his shield. The Joseon Warrior does the same, throwing his musket aside and drawing his Jedok Geom and his shield. Quickly the two runs at each other, with their shields bashing into each other. The captain swings down his espada, which is blocked by the geom. The Joseon kicks the captain in the shield, knocking him away. The captain recovers fast enough to block a slash from the Korean. He then swings his shield sideways, hitting his enemy in the ribs. He then takes the brief opening in the Joseon’s defense to swing his espada down, hitting him in the shoulder and draws some blood, but unable to deal any major damage. The angered Joseon stabs down his geom faster than the captain can bring his espada back and hits him in the chest, but equally unable to stab through the armor. The Joseon then brings his sword downwards, slashing at the captain’s thigh. The captain grunts in pain, but kicks his foe back once more. The two swing their swords again, locking them into each-other. The captain brings his sword down, slashing the Joseon in the hand and forcing his to let go off the sword. The captain then bashes the Joseon in his face with the espada’s hilt and slashes at his other hand, disarming him of his shield. The korean warrior reaches out to grab another grenade, but the captain stabs him in the lower jaw, with the tip of the espada coming out of the top of the Joseon helmet. Joseon: 0 The conquistador captain returns to his friends, and the missionaries come back to help the wounded conquistadors. Later, the Spanish Empire hears of the assassination attempt, and give their answer. A huge fleet of European galleons bombard Korea’s coastal cities and villages, and the Spanish forces debark. Soon, the Emperor submits and is forced to abandon a part of their land to the Spanish, who then use this new land to monopolize trade with the Japanese, outmatching their Portuguese rivals. Expert's Opinion While both sides were highly trained, fierce warriors, only one brought down an entire empire single-handedly. The conquistadors had the advantage in armor, long range weaponry, and most importantly the halberd, which was much more versatile and destructive than the hyeopdo. To put the nail in the coffin, the Joseon would be lucky to even have half the battle experience of the Conquistadors, who fought on multiple continents and faced multiple foes, while the Joseon Warrior only fought the Manchurians and the Samurai, with the latter battle lost until they got help from the Ming . To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios